A transparent conductive film is a sensing element for receiving input signals, such as a touch in a touch screen. Currently, Indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is a crucial component of the transparent conductive film. Although technologies of manufacturing a touch-screen have been developed at a rather rapid speed, taking a projected capacitive screen as an example, the basic manufacturing process of the ITO layer has not changed much in recent years, ITO plating and ITO patterning are always unavoidable.
Since Indium is an expensive metallic material, costs of the touch screen can be greatly increased when taking ITO as the material of the conductive layer. Moreover, during the patterning process of the ITO conductive layer, the whole plated ITO film needs to be etched to form ITO patterns, and therefore large amounts of ITO is etched away in this process, which leads to pollution and a waste of large amounts of precious metal.
Accordingly, ITO materials and corresponding process make the product cost maintain at a high level, causing a higher cost in a traditional single-layer multi-point touch-control conductive film; and the bridging structure of the traditional single-layer multi-point touch-control conductive film is formed above the conductive pattern, an additional protective layer needs to be plated for level up and protection, adding thickness of the product and production links, and thus the traditional single-layer multi-point touch-control conductive film is thicker in the thickness and more complicated in the production process.